The What if of Broly
by The Great Supernatural Saiyan
Summary: This is a story of a kind-hearted Broly, and Kakarot and Broly are friends, what will happen in this crazy story when they have to fight everyone in the original anime.I dont own the show
1. Introduction and the invasion

Hello everyone, It's me again Gotenkogeta, The Great Supernatural Saiyan, this is my second story, i dont own any show in here.I'm hoping to improve on this one smiles ok onto the story

The Legendary Kind Super Saiyajin

We all know Broly and everyone else right?, well, this story is a what-if, what-if Broly was a good guy?(story starts on May 11 , 1900 on Broly's Birth in this story which means its not his actual birth)

Chapter one : The Baby with the Power Level of 10,000

It was May 11 in 1900, two children were born, Broly and Kakarot, Broly sufered every day due to Kakarot's nonstop crying, he was fed up with it and was not happy at all, when Kakarot and Broly were five and best friends and Broly was about to be sent to conquer the planet of Earth, Kakarot was being sent to Namek.

Broly landed on Earth and he met a old man named Master Roshi, he lived with him but treated him like dirt due to his saiyan heritage, one day when Broly was in a good mood he decided to take a walk around a mountain with "Grandpa" Roshi but fell down a cliff and nearly cracked his head open on the rocks, when Grandpa Roshi recovered the dying saiyan he took him to South City and got him healed, when he woke up he dident remember what happended for the last two years and became a very powerful warrior with his Grandpa for his teacher and Goku (not Kakarot, theyre different people, Goku is full Human, Kakarot's full Saiyan) as his fellow student.

When Kakarot landed on Namek he found out that he was hit by and asteroid a month ago and assumed no life was there anymore except for five people he found, Piccolo, Dende, Nail, Geru and the Dragon Porunga who were the surviors, he then trained with them for a year waiting for Frieza and followers to show up and sell it, when Frieza arrived and sold Namek to the Alirians (the planet that was blown up by Vegeta) when they were done with the Mission after Frieza decided to spare the Namekians and Porunga and recuit them as soldiers, they headed to Earth to find out what happended to Broly.

Back on Earth, Broly is 10, has learned how to become Super Saiyan, and is entering the world tournament with Goku and Grandpa Roshi, the tournament was intterupted when 6 space ships with Kakarot's team landed near the stage and started destroying things.

"What are you doing?!" said Broly

"Broly, its me" said Kakarot

"Who?" said Broly

"You dont remember?!, its me Kakarot!, did you forget your mission!?, you always were the forgetful one..." said Kakarot

"I guess you know me , huh?, well anyways why are you destroying everything Kakarot?" said Broly

"Becaus-" Kakarot was cut off when out of nowhere Goku came out and knocked out Kakarot

"Take that Saiyan!" said Goku

"Saiyan?" said Broly confused

"I guess its time you knew Broly, you are part of the race called the Saiyan, they are a Warrior race that is controlled by the strongest person in the Universe, Frieza, you are a Saiyan Broly"said Grandpa Roshi, Broly was confused, he just figured out why he was so strong, he wasent Human!

"GRRR...I wont let these Namekians destroy this Planet, Goku take Kakarot to Grandpa Roshi's house , he appears to have lost his memory, I'll stay here and kill these Jerks!"said Broly "Okay" said Goku

Broly was Furiuos, he now remembers his mission, but he doesent want that, he wants the Namekian's and Frieza's deaths'!

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU NAMEKIANS" said Super Saiyan Broly

"huh!?, the Legendary Super Saiyan!?" said Piccolo and Nail in unison, before getting punched in the gut by Broly "For the love of Geru, Why" said a terrified Dende

"Die you worthless green trash!!" said Broly before he killed Dende with a Kamehameha and smashed Piccolo and Nail into the ground so far they went all the way to the Earth's core "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" said Broly turning Legendary Super Saiyan and then disentergrating Porunga with his Spirit Bomb he made out of his own energy.

"Guess thats all of them..."said Broly turning back to normal (Grandpa Roshi killed Geru)"Now i should go see how Kakarot's doing at Grandpa's house"

At Roshi Island Kakarot was on the Couch watching TV, Goku was training, and Grandpa Roshi was looking at "Magazines" when Broly arrived and came in "Oh, Hello, Broly hows it going" Said Goku and Kakarot in unison "I need a few minutes to myself to calm down, Okay?" asked Broly "Okay" said Goku, Grandpa Roshi and Kakarot exiting the room while Broly started to think...

End of Chapter one

Please Review and stay with me, i will update the story every one-seven days.


	2. Kakarot and Broly fuse

Hello, im back, and still kicking, please R&R, Gotenkogeta...I dont own DBZ

The Legendary Kind Super Saiyajin (or Broly's What-if for short)

Chapter: Kakarot and Broly fuse

The day after the Namekians, Porunga, and Kakarot landed, Broly and Kakarot became friends again and are heading to Meonai (has its own dragonballs)

to live there along with the other Y-Fighters (Yajirobe, Roshi, Goku, Tien, Yamucha, Bulma, Chaitosu and Krillin)

On Meonai after they all landed in Capsule Corp's Space ship they got, they made a Treaty with the Meonaian's Leader and made friends with some Meonaians named Domai, Naruku and Mono who all had a power level of 19,000.

When Frieza thought they were there to conquer the planet, He decided to go there himself and help due to the Meonaians high power levels, when he landed he was shocked at Broly being able to go Super Saiyan, Kakarot losing his memory, and the Namekians all dieing, so he thought the Meonaians did it and went to his final form.

"You maggots, you killed my soldiers and made one lose his memory, die weaklings" said Frieza before blowing up half the planet and killing Domai, Naruku and Mono

"...Domai, Naruku...Mono?...GRRR...YOU MONSTER...YOU GOING TO PAY!!" said Goku and Broly both going Super Saiyan two

"I'LL KILL YOU, FRIEZA!!" said Broly before going Super Saiyan three (Legendary) and punching frieza throught the stomach with all his power

"ughh..." coughed out frieza before eating a Senzu Bean which he randomly had

"GR-" Broly was cut off when he got hit by an asteroid (supposingly) killing him

"Broly...FRIEZA YOU MONSTER, THIS TIME YOUR GOING TO PAY, FFFRRRIIIEEEZZZAAA" said Goku going Super Saiyan Four and doing a Kamehameha x10 agianst frieza, when the dust cleared frieza walked out without a scratch

"WHAT, IMPOSSIBLE...a max power Kamehameha x10 could blow up a entire planet" said Goku

"Its because my power level is over nine Gazillion, i cannot be defeated" said Frieza

"grrr...Grrrr...GRRRRRRRRR DIE FRIEZA" said Broly and Kakarot before preforming the fusion dance as Super Saiyan Fours (Broly survived the asteroid and they both learned the fusion from the Meonaians)

"I am neither Broly nor Kakarot, I am your destruction" said Brokakarot saying the famous Fusion line

"Wah, you fused, I thought the only way to fuse is the Potara Earrings, no matter, I'll just kill you!"

"Don't think about that, Fries, I can knock you senseless" said Brokakarot making fun of Frieza's name

"Why you" said Frieza going to his Ultimate form (his Meta-form but without any living parts, just machine)

'_Hmm, this isen't gonna be easy' thought Broly 'You're right this could get ugly' thought Kakarot (they can read eachothers thoughts when fused)_

"I will destroy you Fries,i think its about time i reveled my ultimate and ultimate Saiyan Form in genera;" said Brokakarot going Super Saiyan Eight

"WHAT THE FU-" said Frieza before he got disentergrated by Brokakarot's Kamehameha X1000

"Well with Frieza dead this story should be ended now right?" said Broly after him and Kakarot defused

End of Chapter

Please R&R, but will this story end now, or should i continue and in all the other enemies they encounter?, vote for it in the Reviews, first one to get to ten decides the fate of this story.


End file.
